A mixing device of the general class to which the invention relates is disclosed in German patent Specification No. 21 10 047. In this known mixing device the drive motor of the stirrer is mounted on the movable vessel part, and the stirrer shaft assumes a vertical position in the mixing position.
The object of the invention is to improve the known mixing device so that the design and construction are simplified and at the same time the mixing effect is improved.